


Technically Legendary

by RandomFan4EVER



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan4EVER/pseuds/RandomFan4EVER
Summary: There is a glowing blue anthropomorphous spirit floating next to the kid.
Relationships: Tsukumo Yuuma & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985137
Kudos: 14





	Technically Legendary

It is a beautiful day. Judai somehow ended up in this remote village without much tourism.

Which is why he was surprised that when he noticed this kid and his dad speaking Japanese, a language that is definitely not spoken by the locals.

But that isn't the weirdest part.

There is a glowing blue anthropomorphous spirit floating next to the kid.

The child seems to have a connection with the spirit. They occasionally snap remarks at each other in a way only close friends would.

The father does not remotely look worried when it happens. He seems to know the spirit is there, but unlike his son shows no sign of being able to see them.

"Yo. Nice to see I'm not the only one adventuring here. Do you guys know any nice spots around here?" Judai asks, smiling, while he walks up to them.

The trio is mildly surprised with his entrance, but they still keep their open vibe. The father and son do anyway, the spirit doesn't.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The dad asks.

"Oh, my bad. Yuki Judai, Nice to meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Tsukumo Kazuma and this is my son Yuma."

Yuma mumbled "Nice to meet you". The kid doesn't seem shy, just annoyed. Like he doesn't get the opportunity to talk to his dad often.

"So, who's your friend?" Judai asks, looking at the floating blue spirit.

"Astral, and you are Yuki Judai, the legendary duelist who can see spirits." The alien-looking spirit states in return.

"The one and only." Judai flashes his smile.

"Wait, you're a legendary duelist?" Yuma asks, somewhat suprised.

"Yeah, technically, why?" is Judai's answer.

For a moment Astral and Yuma speak without words.

"Well, I…" Yuma pauses, as if he is afraid of being judged for what he says next "I want to be the strongest duelist".

Judai smiles in nostalgia. "When I was your age I had the same dream. Don't give up on it."

There is a pause before the next question comes.

"How about a duel?"

**Author's Note:**

> My life is still a mess.
> 
> Next up: Judai and Yuya


End file.
